


The Mother of Westeros

by ArSommers



Series: The Tale of the Bear and the Dragon [11]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArSommers/pseuds/ArSommers
Summary: [Alternate ending to "The Tale of the Bear and the Dragon"] The Targaryens gather for Drogon's return.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: The Tale of the Bear and the Dragon [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1381999
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Mother of Westeros

“I see Drogon!” Geor announced as two sets of wings beat over King’s Landing. The dragon announced her arrival with a contented roar, followed by a higher-pitched version from a slightly smaller, blue male.  
Instantaneously dropping the wooden practice sword she was holding, Rhaella looked up at her father. “Daddy, can we stop training so you can pick me up?”  
“Always, my princess,” Jorah scooped his daughter off her feet and onto his shoulders so she could have a better view. Daenerys joined them a few minutes later, carrying her infant son while being led by an overly eager four-year daughter.  
It was not just the Targaryen family that came out to observe the spectacle; it had been almost seven years that Daenerys had ruled Westeros, but the people of King’s Landing had yet to grow tired of seeing the large reptilian beasts return from a hunt. At first they’d viewed the dragons as terrifying, but as years went on they came to see them as symbols of protection.  
Daenerys rested her head on Jorah’s shoulder as her youngest daughter joined Geor to wave at Drogon. The Queen always felt better when she knew her family was together again, be it King’s Landing or Dragonstone. She knew one day when her children were older they’d live wherever they wished in the Six Kingdoms (or, depending on the circumstances, the Northern Kingdom, with whom they shared a peaceful relationship with King Snow). But no matter the distance she would always do her best to protect her children, her dragons, and her people.  
After all, Daenerys was not only the mother of four Targaryen children, but the Mother of Dragons, and the Mother of Westeros.

The End


End file.
